Build talk:W/Mo Defy Pain Farmer
i dont pve, just messing around in TB. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 19:29, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :perma sig is 15 str (oh noes rune suicide) and can't use lion's comfort as it forces signets to recharge. if it's a farming build please list farmable areas, ty 75.105.210.115 16:57, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::its at 15 str, i dont know why you brought up lions comfort tho. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 17:02, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::listed variant, even if i logged on i don't change others' build postings. 75.105.210.115 23:55, 19 September 2008 (EDT) 200 armor is hawt with physical resistance up. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 17:05, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :Armor stacking cap. -- Guild of ''' 17:05, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::=( [[User:Saint| '''Saint]] 17:06, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::so you'd actually only have +25 if using both defy pain and dolak. the cap is ignored if only ONE armor gain skill is used. 75.105.210.115 23:55, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::hmm i dont pve enough. Saint 00:06, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Actually it's slightly different, any 1 skill can break the cap but the total of 2 or more skills can't get over +25. In this case, Dolyak's +40 takes effect and ignores Defy Pain's +20. Dragnmn talk 03:33, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::So you have 120 AL and damage reduction. --Frosty 04:27, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::120 vs elemental, 140 vs physical and 10 damage reduction. Dragnmn talk 04:46, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::So basically you are invulnerable. Brandnew. 05:43, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::pretty much, so ill drop the optionals. defy will still give the -10, so ill leave it there and drop the delete tag.Saint 08:31, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::incorrect. the first part is true but the total of dolyak + defy = 60 which gets forced to 25 due to cap as it's TWO SKILLS. 1+1 =/= 1 wow. on a nicer note, everything else about this build is ok (see bottom of talk page). 75.105.242.184 17:29, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::so you're saying it wont give me the best of the 2 skills (the +40 from dolyak), just the 25 cap? you sure?Saint 18:33, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No, armor stacking says that if two or more skills stack to over 25, then the one with the higher armor is chosen and the other is not used. So, you'd get 40 from Dolyak and just that. 40 armor. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] ''talk'' 22:06, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Above guy is correct, you will gain armor from Dolyak but not Defy Pain. --Frosty 01:48, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::well then that settles it, it should work. tySaint 09:57, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Also supporting User:Jujin. If you use two skills, they will only stack up to +25. However, if one or both of those skills is more than +25, you will get the higher bonus. So, if you had +15 and +15, you'd only get +25. If you have +100 and +15, you'd get the +100. - 10:14, 22 September 2008 (EDT) optionals probably coming from a secondary, maybe dropping heal sig so there would be 2 healing skills coming from the secondary, i dno. ideas?Saint 08:39, 20 September 2008 (EDT) urbadlol prof=W/any Strength=11+3+1 axe=10+3 tactics=10+1paindismemberAxeAttackflaildefensesignetcharge/build I could just rw whole build for u too. Ik this will be able to for stone elementals and most melee groups like trolls tho. ---- prof=W/mo Strength=11+3+1 axe=10+3 heal=10paindismemberAxeAttackflailvicspiritcharge/build Actually i think this would be better because you'll easily outheal the damage and is more flexible.--''Shadow'' 14:42, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :even if the first variant is slow, its immune to enchantment removal lemonico 17:56, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::you have to switch build depending on area of course. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:41, 23 September 2008 (EDT) Having sprint and to the limit is pointless when you could bring enraging charge and get the benefit of both in one skill with the same cooldown. Changing it.ComfortOsprey 10:55, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :Also Listing lions comfort as a variant when you have dolyak sig is also not a good idea. removedComfortOsprey 10:56, 23 September 2008 (EDT) This Build works well i have been using this to farm right from the update it's really stable, and easy main build imo drop tactics, gogo full strenght+axe (or spec some into healing) and take Lion's confort instead of healing signet, just use it wisely, you have plenty of time to heal up until 12 seconds before Dolyak Signet(the disabling part doesnt affect dolyak when it still has like 15 recharge)[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 09:52, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :no, because you'll be spaming that only heal and will make dolyak constantly recharge. oh and dolyak has 20 recharge not 15 btw. 164.106.166.23 10:37, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::They mean that Lions Comfort wont add to Dolyaks recharge if its current recharge is more than 12 second. Tydy 13:01, 25 September 2008 (EDT) build change i took out heal sig, i dont know if i should have or not. people were complaining about its heal. with a zealous axe you can maintain cyclone axe and whatnot still. the last slot should obviously be for damage, but i dont know what to put into there. ideas? also, is live vic overkill, should it just be vig spirit?Saint 10:56, 25 September 2008 (EDT) simple improvments i am the strongest is good dmg increase because it does hurt a one single foe alot. you wanna try to even out damage amongst the foes so they all die at once. the variant slot depends on the foe you pick, obv. vampric axes are good addition. Sup Runs You have +300 health, abuse them now. --Frosty 17:56, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :meh, might as well throw one on axe i sppose.Saint 20:21, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah its rly only the armor and damage reduction that count-- 21:09, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Elemental Armor Armor Rating, at 15 strength the Warrior should run Sentinel armor to have full protection from the elements. 100+40 in elemental and Physical. I would for go the -5/20% shield mod for a +10 elemental specfic inscript or -2 w/ enchanted and have over all reduction at -12 towards phyical reduction and an extra 2-3 point elemental reduction from shield use. You can reduce damage even further by in +7 vs. Elemental/Physical on the axe handle. IF Doylak and Defy Pain armor combine or stack over all protect to Elemental damage is 193 prior to -10 reduction, if not its 173 total armor v. element. Weakness to this build is degen and enchant rip. : degen shouldnt be too much of a problem if u have a big enough group bc look at vermin farm, at the boss u have -10 and still out heal the degen Whiplash513 11:43, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :^ iNsane regen, iNsane damage reduction, iNsane AoE damage... what more dya want? Blah10 @jjberks ims is increased movement speed, aka enraging charge, ias is increased attack speed. your vote is mixed up lol.Saint 13:51, 28 September 2008 (EDT) So Farm smites?-- 17:33, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :no clue, its all theoretical, i dont pve, just posted it straight off tb xDSaint 19:20, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::I guess it could in theory... I'll test it next time I get on. If it could tho, it would be incredibly slow yet safe. Mason717 00:48, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::SoJ kills you before you can kill any of them. Without Visages, they're impossible to kill in melee. --Sir Bertrand 15:47, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::::then work out what it can farm please =) • Saint TALK 15:54, 14 November 2008(EST) ::::::I think it'd be able to farm Griffons but I'm stoopid. Brandnew. 15:57, 14 November 2008 (EST) Smites are really easy to kill. You can win with rending aura, max armor, and a + damage skill.... This does not have rending aura so smites are no. Maybe could serve as a general tank for any area... probably not 70.22.232.90 19:47, 30 December 2008 (EST) Why Not UW? prof=W/D Strength=11+3+1 axe=10+3 Wind=10painAxeAttackflaildefensecomfortchargeaura/build that would work i bet, flail could be an optional... bonetti's is good for graspings (wouldnt be hard luring them all - you take 0 dmg anyway). Whats better for UW sprint of enraging charge? Elegent 07:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :People use we+dolyaks--Relyk 08:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) raptor variant? i posted the build years ago, still has nothing listed as farmable. would this variant work? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 20:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC)